


You Could Be My Favorite Flavor

by killajokejosie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Beautiful, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Harrison Wells is a jerk to everyone but Barry, Humor, Iris West Is An Awesome Sister, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Protective Joe West, References To FRIENDS, Secret Relationship, Sex, Switching, Top Barry, Wine, but he doesn't need to be, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: Barry is in a really serious relationship with Harrison Wells from Earth 2. It took a lot of work for them to get there and there is no way that he is going to let it go, so he will put up with just about anything. But, that doesn't mean that he isn't going to try and call the shots every once in a while.





	1. Syrah 2013

The last bit of the 2013 Syrah swished around the bottom of his wine glass as his head tipped back and his hips bucked. His grip on the stem of the cheap glassware tightened, not wanting to drop it or spill the liquid as he came undone, completely.

When his body relaxed and his breathing leveled he downed the remainder of the red wine, wetting his dry throat just in time. A combined warmth rushed through his entire being, the sudden burst of perspiration bordering on too much to bare, only ignited further by the over stimulation.

He tapped his hand against the head that remained between his legs, ending the near torture that was still happening beneath the blanket. He wanted mercy. 

The blanket flipped back and he was greeted with a gorgeous pair of light green eyes. "Are you sure you want me to stop?

He nodded at the gorgeous brunette with the talented mouth. "I'm quite sure. Besides, if I am going to have time to clean up and return the favor before..."

The younger man crawled up to his level, catching him in a kiss, tasting the hints of cherry and black pepper from wine stained lips and a saturated tongue. "Or we just cuddle, we never cuddle,"

"We hardly have time for that. We are on the sofa...if Jesse were to come home and see..."

"I know this is for some reason really hard for you to understand, but it might actually make sense to bring someone in on our secret so we are not always dodging the people we care about. Like Monica and Chandler did on Friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "I am not following,"

"Why would it be so bad for your daughter to find out about us, Harry?"

"I just do not think it is the right time,"

"Do you have even a fraction of an idea about how hard it is to be in a relationship with this beautiful, incredible man, but not be able to tell anyone about it?"

"Yes, Barry, I do," Harry muttered, a little slurred from the bottle and a half of modern red vintage he had consumed with very little help. His inhibitions were significantly lowered, but he still was not about to make a stupid decision. "Know this, despite us being a secret, you can always rest assured being incredibly aware that I care so very deeply about you."

There was definitely someone about to enter the apartment. That person had to be Jesse unless someone was about to break in. 

Harrison's eyes widened, fear stricken and nervous even though he wasn't ever like that over anything else. Barry gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into another room, causing him to be suddenly thankful that his lover was a speedster. He was not thankful, however, for just how intoxicated he had just now realized that he was. There was absolutely no way for him to move fast enough to at least partially hide his post orgasm state.

This was going to be awkward no matter how it ended up, there was no changing that.

"Daddy!" Jesse called as she walked down the hallway into the living room. "Are you still awake?"

Harrison scrambled to sit upright, struggling to cover the blankets over his body and his black jeans that were on the floor. "I am,"

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked, now standing off to the side of her father, able to view him rather clearly in the dimly lit room.

"Working hard to consume my weight in wine from a local vineyard," The slur in his voice became more prominent, almost as if he was attempting to prove to her that he was telling the truth. 

"Okay, but why are you doing that, exactly?"

He had to think about his response to that one. It had to be calculated and precise, something that she would not be able to refuse after hearing it. He didn't usually do anything like this, and was damn certain that a majority of the recent change in his behavior was due to Barry, but it still happened and he was still intending on keeping his relationship with Barry a secret. 

"I was curious about the difference in effects compared to wine from our Earth,"

"That sounds a little bit like a lie, but okay,"

"And, just what have you been doing out so late?" Harrison asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Nothing as interesting as your wine experiment, that's for certain,"

There was no way to tip the scales in his favor. His daughter had bested him and she would continue to do so if he had challenged her further. He had to concede, especially since he was sure that Barry was still somewhere in the apartment.

***

"You know, I want to believe that you didn't mean to leave me alone in your closet until four in the morning, but you left me tied up to your chair for twelve hours once, so there is always that possibility," Barry said quietly, both of his hands on Harrison's shoulders.

"That was completely different, you know that. You are simply trying to make me feel guilty for something that was unintentional." Harry whispered back, glancing up at his younger lover over the rims of his glasses. 

"What are you trying to make Harry feel guilty for?" Cisco asked. 

Barry tried to put as much distance between himself and Harrison as possible in that moment. Neither of them had been paying attention, normally keeping watch for the first arrival in the morning, and Cisco had just waltzed in on a semi intimate moment without any warning. This was going to be hard to talk their way out of.

"Ramon..." Harry began.

"I want him to feel guilty for not warning me about the wolf meta," Barry told him, running his hand along the back of his neck, which was a little sore from the night before. Which was impressive.

"Wolf meta?"

"Yeah, wolf meta,"

Cisco turned his attention back to Harry. "What wolf meta? What does that even mean?"

"There is a woman who has abilities not unlike that of a wolf and she is creating rather extensive scenes of protest whenever hunting licenses are available for purchase.

Cisco shook his head. "That just barely makes sense. Why haven't you mentioned this werewolf chick before?"

There was a collective sigh shared among Harry and Barry. They were running out of excuses. This wasn't even the first time that Cisco had almost walked in on something that might have exposed them. And, it was only a matter of time before he had a vibe that gave something away. He likely already knew they were lying, waiting for them to spill it themselves.

"Alright, listen," Barry began, leaning against a desk with my arms crossed. "There is no wolf meta. That was just the first thing that popped into my head. I am just really lucky that Harrison has learned to roll with the punches when it comes to me. That being said, there is a reason for that, as I am sure you've guessed..."

Harrison cut his lover off. "Barry, where are you going with this,"

"Sh...let's be rational here, we haven't exactly been careful enough to warrant not telling him at this point,"

"Did you just 'sh' me, Mister Allen?"

"I, for one, would also like confirmation on whether or not you shushed him because that is not something most people get away with," Cisco added in, becoming momentarily distracted from the actual issue.

Barry shook it off. This was not an important topic. The fact that it was even up for discussion irritated him. He was trying to finally get this all off of his chest.

"Harrison...Doctor Wells and I...Harry and I..." After much deliberation, he still couldn't manage to speak the words he so desperately needed to in order to break free of his secret. 

Harrison took a deep breath. He was going to have to be the one who finished it. "Mister Allen and I have been in a close, intimate relationship for approximately seven weeks, hence my willingness to allow physical contact and my alleged absences from my apartment."

Suddenly, Cisco was standing in place, freakishly still. The information did not compute. It didn't feel real. There was just something so strange about it. His eyes darted between the two men for a few moments, flashes of images he wasn't prepared for coming front and center in his brain. Yet, it all made sense when he thought back on all the small details that had gotten pushed aside before. 

"Cisco, are you alright?" Barry asked, wanting to avoid the room possibly becoming too quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just found out that my best friend has been getting it on with an older guy from another universe who happens to look identical to the man that killed his mother, but for some reason that does not bother him. I'm fine though, completely fine."

"This is precisely why we have not told anyone," Harrison grumbled.

"And, why you will not tell a single soul, Cisco, do you hear me?"

Cisco looked up, snapping out of his daze. "Yes, Barry, I hear you. It is kind of horrible that you are forcing me to keep news like this to myself, but I will let it slide if you answer one question."

"Sure. Of course. What is it?"

"How the hell did this happen? How in the actual hell did the two of you wind up in a relationship?"

Barry locked onto Harrison's blue eyes, instantly lost in them. He couldn't fight the smile that was taking over his face. He had fallen damn hard for Doctor Wells and he was never going to try to deny it.

"I know it sounds so cliche, but it just sort of happened. One night we were both working late together, trying so hard to figure out what to do about Zoom and there were these light, simple touches. Then those touches seemed to have more intent behind them. I had always been more than a little attracted to him, so I hoped that I was reading all of the signs right and I kissed him...everywhere." Barry explained.

"You tell that story almost as if you actually believe it was you who was in control that night. There was not a single thing that happened that I did not want. Although, you are occasionally insufferable and brilliantly annoying, I do not regret it. When I made the decision for us to keep this quiet, it was simply for the good of our relationship."

Cisco thought about interrupting, but he already felt out of place and didn't want to make it worse.

"I love you, too, Harry," Barry chuckled, moving closer to the older man.

"That is not what I said," Harrison replied sternly.

"Eh, yeah, but it is what you meant,"

Harrison grabbed Barry by the arm and yanked him flush against his body. "Perhaps,"

"I'm...gonna go and hopefully, possibly, try to forget that this ever happened." Cisco told them, awkwardly sliding out of the room before he saw anything that he wouldn't be able to block out later. 

They did not respond.


	2. Meritage 2014

Joe, Iris, and Wally had planned a night out for the whole family. Well, it was mostly Iris, but everyone was supposed to be involved. This included Barry, but he had other plans.

He was intending to bring Harrison home to 'play'. This way there was no risk. Everyone was gone, and Jesse was not going to randomly burst in like she did at the apartment. All of it was a plus, nothing could go wrong.

Barry played sick to get the rest of the family out of the house. He had gotten pretty good at it when he was a kid, and luckily he was able to tap back into the talent. He made sure that there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that he was under the weather.

And, he did everything in his power to ensure that no one stayed behind because of him. He agreed to call them if his symptoms worsened, so long as they all still went out and didn't allow him to ruin their family night. 

There was a good chance that he would feel bad about it later, but that was the least of his worries when the evening finally arrived. 

"I bought wine for the occasion," Barry said to Harrison as he walked through the threshold. 

"Why do I keep getting the feeling that you would rather me be drunk all of the time that we spend together?" Harry asked.

Barry stepped closer, putting his hands on either side of Harrison's face. "It is more along the lines of me enjoying the way you are when everything doesn't have to be so...calculated,"

"Is that so?"

Barry finally kissed Harrison, passionate and hard. Harrison wrapped his arms around the speedster, pulling him flush against his body the way he had done so many times before. Moments like these were the kind that he lived for.

"I don't know if I've told you this lately, but you are so damn sexy when your lips are swollen," Barry said with a laugh.

"I know for a fact that you say things like that to me so I'll keep kissing you, but you do not have to. I like kissing you, a lot, otherwise I wouldn't do it. Enough distractions. I brought a bag with me, think it would serve a better purpose if instead of letting it go to waste, we eat it while it is hot."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "You brought dinner? How nice? Did the restaurant think it was strange to be serving a hooded man with sunglasses this late at night?"

"Actually," Harry began, picking up the paper bag. "I was able to convince Mister Ramon to fetch this fine cuisine we are about to feast upon."

"By that you mean you paid him to pick it up for you," Barry said, taking the bag. "And by fine cuisine you apparently mean Chinese food,"

"It was more expensive than the average take out,"

"Either that or Cisco just swindled you, thought you were better than that,"

"He gave me a receipt, now stop criticizing what I have done and let's eat,"

"Fine. Fine. But, you need a glass of wine,"

***

"Seven weeks ago to the day," Barry said proudly.

"Actually, we have exactly one hour and fifteen minutes until it has been seven weeks since our relationship began,"

"Well...since we have time to kill..." Barry whispered, running his fingers along Harrison's bare arm. "...I am sure that we could think of something to do...it might take up just the right amount of time..."

Harry shuddered at the thought, or perhaps it was the touch, since Barry was vibrating at a strange frequency. "Will that be on the sofa or upstairs in your bed? Maybe you have another idea in mind?"

"I want to get you naked and cover you in white, sudsy soap bubbles," Barry's lips were pressed against Harry's ear, tuning right into the arousal that was already building.

"Only if you join me will I allow that,"

"You're on,"

"Really?"

"Honestly, did you actually think that I would turn down that opportunity?"

***

The two men got into the over sized bathtub in the master suite of the house. They sat facing each other, truly looking deep into one another's eyes. For a while, there wasn't much verbal communication, only deep lustful glanced and sensual touches.

Barry popped open a new bottle of wine, a Chancellor, something smooth with a mild spice and all the right fruit forward flavors. He was even drinking tonight, even though it had no effect on him whatsoever.

Harry sat down his glass on the ledge of the tub. The wine was good, but he was more interested in other things. He leaned forward to kiss Barry, all the while his hands did their own magic under the water.

Barry moaned into the kiss, tipping his head back. There was something so unbelievably impressive about the way Harrison's hands went to work, everything calculated and deliberate. There was not a single motion of touch that happened without receiving a desired reaction.

"Harry...please...don't stop..." Barry mumbled in between labored breaths.

"Did I give you any indication that I was going to do so?" Harrison asked his very wet, debauched lover.

"No,"

"Then the only thing that should be leaving your mouth are the sounds of pleasure,"

Barry's eyes grew wide, but not for the reason he wanted them too, but because he heard something, someone, and he was in a state where he assumed that luck was not on his side. If someone was in the house, they were going to be drawn to walking in on him.

As long as it wasn't Iris. He would rather it be anyone, but Iris. He had lied to her, more than just this evening, because of Harrison. She was basically his sister, and at one point was the love of his life. She was the last person that he wanted to disappoint, yet he was doing a really good job of ensuring that it happened.

"Remember when I said that we were sneaking around like Monica and Chandler from Friends?" Barry asked in a whisper

"I do. In fact, I recall telling you that it was a reference that I did not understand," Harrison replied.

"Well, there was this one episode where they were in a bathtub..."

Harrison cut him off. "After you mentioned it the other day I actually decided to watch the episodes you made reference to, hoping to gather insight. So, I know what to do if someone comes inside."

"Wasn't it a little strange just watching those episodes, not having any backstory?"

"On the contrary, the show's synopsis is simple enough to understand without knowing the entire history of it. As long as..." Harry stopped, listening. He was now hearing everything that Barry heard. He was aware of the footsteps as they approached and became increasingly thankful for the amount of bubbles in the tub. 

"Barry! Barry!" Joe called. "Where are you? Iris wanted me to check on you. We brought soup."

Barry sighed, knowing how incredibly awkward this interaction was going to be. "I'm...in your bathroom,"

Harrison took a deep breath. Luckily, he was decent at holding his breath under water for prolonged periods of time, this was just not the type of circumstances he thought he would need to use his ability for. 

"Barry, uh, why are you in my bathtub, with wine, and bubbles?" Joe asked, clearly confused.

"I am trying to get in touch with my feminine side. I am hoping that it will help me in my next relationship, help me see what I've done wrong in the past. Besides, it is relaxing and I am feeling much better." Barry told him, keeping a straight face even when Harry's toes twitched against his leg.

"Weird as that sounds, I might have believed you if it wasn't for the hickey on your collar bone. Which means that it was recent. I am not going to pester you for details, because you'll tell me when you're ready, but I wouldn't suggest continuing to lie to Iris, she was really worried about you."

Barry took a deep breath, similar to the one that Harrison had taken moments before he submerged himself. 

"I understand,"

"As long as we're clear. I'll tell Iris that you really are sick in bed, but you've got to promise me that you will eventually tell me what is really going on with you." Joe said sternly.

"I promise. I'm sorry."

"I am not the one who needs to be apologized to, think about that," Joe added before stepping out of the bathroom.

Harry came up for air, gasping as quietly as possible. Barry laughed at him. Something about him in his current state amused him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can't get over the way you look right now, and how unbelievably close that was."

"We have had an alarming number of close calls recently,"

"All the more reason for us to come out,"

"As well as an ever convincing reason that I should not spend the night,"

Barry didn't allow Harry to say another word. He stood up and held his hand out for the older man, assisting him up to his level. 

It didn't take long for Barry to become captivated by Harrison's blue eyes. It always happened like this. There was only one way this could go.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him into a warm embrace and a hard kiss that took his breath away, just like first time.

***

Barry took careful time with Harrison. He wanted him to become hyper aware to every single touch. is fingers danced along pale skin with purpose, making Harry shudder with every movement, almost as controlled as his own desire.

Harrison grabbed Barry by the hair and yanked him up to his level, catching him in an intense, lusty lip lock, leaving them both without air. It was his specialty.

Barry pulled back, gasping for air, finding out very quickly that he was the one who was becoming overly sensitive, with his entire being flushed warm as tingles began to consume him.

"Wow..." He sighed, finally catching his breath. "...I don't think I'll ever get used to that...I...you are an amazing kisser,"

"That fact that you still say that after all of this time leads me to believe that you might really be mine,"

Barry pressed their foreheads together. "Forever. Always. I love you, Harrison Wells of another Earth, beautiful and wicked, soft and yet chillingly cold,"


	3. Mountain Road Riesling 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I figured it would be decent enough considering how long it has been since I have manged to update...anything, really.

As Barry trailed off, Harrison reached in between them, wrapping a hand around Barry's thick cock, giving it a tight squeeze. The move pulled Barry back to reality almost immediately, with his first move certainly capable of so much more.

"Holy...fuck...Harrison..."

Harrison bit his bottom lip, blue eyes searing through Barry's soul. The wicked smile that lightly danced across his face taking control of the younger man even more. Despite all the advantages the speedster thought that he had, the man from the other world would always be able to one up.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that,"

Barry kissed Harrison again. He threaded his fingers through the older man's dark hair, pulling lightly He was breathing heavy, barely able to stand anymore, moving with the rhythm that Harrison moved his hand along his shaft.

"I wanna fuck you, right fucking now," Barry said breathlessly, beginning to push Harrison towards the bed as the vulgar, delicious thoughts took over.

The two men collapsed onto the bed together, enveloped up in each other's arms. Their lips collided, a mess of teeth and tongue behind the rough, passionate kisses. 

They had been so wrapped up in each other that they had forgotten to lock the bedroom door. It was Barry's room, and no one was supposed to be home, so it should not have been an issue, but they could have also gone two for two on interruptions based on Barry's bad luck alone.

They only positive part was that they were under the covers before someone decided that they were going to walk inside without even knocking.

Harrison hid under the comforter, holding himself tightly against Barry's body, arms securely around the young man's waist.

"Iris!" Barry shouted, he was sweaty and naked and this was going to be awkward and horrible no matter which direction he took. "Iris! What are you doing here!? At home!?"

There was absolutely no way that his exceptionally smart, journalist sister was not going to notice the other body lying beside him.

"Ummm...what is going on? You are sweaty, but I don't think it is because you are sick."

Barry sighed. "Right, uh, yeah, well, I am not sick,"

"So, you lied to get out of family night? The night I cut short just to come take care of you. Apparently, I made a very stupid decision. I was very wrong."

"I can't do this anymore," Harry mumbled from beneath the blankets, running out of air and experiencing the most ridiculously timed epiphany towards their relationship. He threw the covers off of his head, looking right at Barry's angry adopted sister. "I am the reason that Barry faked being sick,"

"Really?" Iris asked in disbelief. 

"Yes, I wanted to spend time with him alone and I convinced him it was a good idea because I was not ready to tell anyone about our relationship yet. Now, someone else knows."

Iris clasped a hand over her mouth. She didn't know what to say next. She was mentally at a loss.

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I am in a gay relationship with the guy from Earth-2, but I love him and I feel amazing when I am with him. I am sorry for lying, but I am not sorry that you found out."

Iris was still at a loss for words. There was no way that she could have been prepared for this. This was her brother for all intent and purpose and she couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"I...I don't know what to say, to either of you," Iris half mumbled, scuffing one of her feet against the floor.

"You don't have to say anything, Iris. All you have to do is understand that I am in love with Harry and it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me a better man."

Harry grabbed Barry's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "And you, Barry Allen, make me a better man, as well. You amaze me, completely, and I love you. And, despite my previous issues I want nothing more than for those that we care about to know how happy we are as a couple. I think they will be nothing, but happy for us. It will be good for them to know."

"Really? You're serious?" Barry asked with wide eyes and an even wider smile. 

"Yes, I am serious, because I love you, with all of my heart. I love you."

Iris moved her hand up to her forehead, still letting it all sink in. Barry wasn't sure if she was going to scream or start crying. This was a lot of information to process all at once. He was immediately worried. He had just lied to her, and everyone else, and allowed himself a massive lapse of judgement over a guy. That was not something that he imagined happening before this moment.

"Iris?" He muttered after he noticed that her eyes were a little bit glossy. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I really am. I am...I am a bit confused, but it is okay. I will get through this. I am happy that you have found love after all of this time, though, there is an upside..."

Barry cut her off. "After all of this time?"

"Ignore that, what is important is that you two are in love and that you are never going to lie to me ever again, right?"

Barry said nothing, still stuck on her previous statement.

"RIGHT!?"

Harry nudged Barry's arm. 

"Uh...sure..."

"Good!" Iris shouted before leaving the room in a rush.

"Well, I pictured that going a lot worse than it did," Harrison said, breaking the silence.

"I...don't think she is done with us just yet,"


End file.
